


哥吉拉與摩斯拉加金剛

by yukoya



Category: Godzilla vs. Kong (2020)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Summary: 哥吉拉對金剛AU我只想說摩姐好可愛補充說明一下，片尾中段的剪報表示人類在骷髏島加強部屬，後一張是尋獲卵，我不確定這樣是否暗示卵在骷髏島，總之我假設卵是後來漂到骷髏島的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哥吉拉對金剛AU
> 
> 我只想說摩姐好可愛
> 
> 補充說明一下，片尾中段的剪報表示人類在骷髏島加強部屬，後一張是尋獲卵，我不確定這樣是否暗示卵在骷髏島，總之我假設卵是後來漂到骷髏島的

哥吉拉來到一座被風暴包圍的島，他討厭風暴，更別說是加上雷擊的風暴，讓他想起那頭討厭的外星三頭龍。上次大戰後，摩斯拉的卵被人類製造的基地包圍著，但前陣子不知怎的，摩斯拉的氣息突然消失，而基地一片狼藉，哥吉拉搜尋一陣，最後來到這個被海環繞的小島。  
島外圍的黑灰烏雲中，散出的摩斯拉氣息越來越強，哥吉拉半身還在海中，甩甩頭，巨大的身軀脫出海面，伴隨洶湧的海浪移動著腳步，踏入伴著閃電的巨大烏雲中，珊瑚礁背刺亦漸漸被烏雲吞沒。

****

摩斯拉發現自己有了意識，混沌之間回想起自己的使命與任務，她在卵殼中翻了一圈。原本她應該靜靜地在卵殼中等待時機成熟，但外頭卻有股不祥之氣逐漸成形，還有不明惡意在卵殼外徘徊，讓她靜不下心孵化。  
她伸展一下蟲軀，卵殼忽地蹦出一道裂痕，一道微光照進黑暗。想來時間到了，摩斯拉便使勁破開卵殼，讓更多的陽光與微溫的風吹撫蟲首。  
卵膜尚未褪盡，便聽見四周幾道脆響，夾帶殺意白色獸體突然撲來，摩斯拉不加思索，蟲嘴便吐出黏絲，將敵人固定在山壁上。她發出示威的叫聲，邊扭動蟲軀要離開卵殼。  
摩斯拉嗅到四周不止一隻白色野獸，一聲聲威嚇與微苦的臭味在四周蔓延，當敵方襲來，她噴出黏絲阻擋著攻擊，然而剛破殼的蟲體，面對白色野獸靈活的群攻，雖未敗下陣，卻也佔不了上風。  
摩斯拉最後使出雷射虹光，刺眼的光束射向白色敵人們，對方一連發出咯咯慘叫，隨後隻隻倒在原地。正當摩斯拉認為敵人皆滅，扭動身軀要離開卵殼，找尋安全的地區時，後方一陣麻癢，餘光見白影已來不及。  
正準備承受攻擊時，一道破風聲傳來，面前的土丘便濺起巨高風砂。一隻毛茸茸的手壓下白色野獸，另一隻毛手暴力地抓起另一邊的白色身體，白色野獸不甘示弱地用尾部纏著巨腕，但不敵兩隻巨臂一扯，白色野獸就被撕扯開，身首異處。  
摩斯拉趁此空檔退到山壁旁，也才看清來援的是一隻巨大的人型野獸。原先以為是人類，但人類身上會包裹布料，而且沒有這麼高大且長毛，其他生物特徵也不同。她疑惑著，不太確定眼前的生物為何，只能先推斷並非遠古的泰坦巨獸。她輕輕叫了一聲，對方卻不予理會，只是放下手中的屍體，側眼瞧著摩斯拉。  
摩斯拉試圖從記憶中找尋巨人類的品種，最後只能從肢體語言和生物特徵，以及無法溝通這幾點來推測，對方是人類的祖先巨人猩猩，名為金剛。

****

深灰色的霸主穿過烏雲，踏入綠草茵茵的小島，在此他確定摩斯拉就在此處而且已經孵化。環顧四周，溫暖的陽光、寧靜的湖泊與翠綠的叢林，環境倒是適合摩斯拉，但哥吉拉也感覺到潛藏在地底的敵意。  
微小卻龐大。  
步上島，幾步後哥吉拉步伐漸慢。他發現腳下的地層十分鬆軟，踏出的腳印成了好幾個土坑，有好幾隻白色爬獸在坑裡鑽著，狡猾地閃著長尾在暗處躲藏。再走幾步，那些白色爬獸看準時機便敏捷地鑽出坑洞，集體襲擊在附近逃竄的動物，再拖著動物迅速地鑽回坑洞。  
哥吉拉看了一眼自己踩出來的坑，回頭繼續往前走動。正抬腳，左側突然飛來一棵樹，直插入他前方的地面。轉頭過去，不遠處的山壁上，一隻巨大的毛猩猩，一臉怒容地看著哥吉拉。  
哥吉拉對於攔路的行為感到不悅，他高聲喝斥對方。猩猩雖然被恫嚇地退後了一步，但偏頭看了眼被骷髏爬獸拖進坑、奄奄一息的公鹿，臉部一擰，回頭對哥吉拉發出低沉的怒吼聲，還猛捶胸膛示威。  
在地球橫行的哥吉拉怒火中燒，居然被矮自己半截的猩猩挑釁，他轉個半身正對猩猩，長尾夾帶堅硬的珊瑚礁尖刺，掃掉後方一片樹林，發出木頭斷折地碎聲。  
金剛不甘示弱，拿起兩顆巨石砸向被哥吉拉踩出、鑽出一隻骷髏爬獸的土坑，只是骷髏爬獸敏捷地躲了起來，沒砸成。

正當兩隻巨獸四目互瞪、劍拔弩張之時，一聲細小的鳴聲從山壁另一側發出，隨後一片黏絲射出，封住哥吉拉踏出的土坑表面，幾隻骷髏爬獸被固定住，動彈不得。  
摩斯拉從山壁處緩慢爬出，對著哥吉拉鳴叫幾聲，隨後對其他土坑吐出數道黏絲，將坍塌的地層出口封住。幾隻骷髏爬獸來不及躲避，身體的一部分與土石固定住，紛紛對摩斯拉發出怒吼。哥吉拉在前頭長尾一甩，骷髏爬獸連同土石連根鏟起，被甩到數十里外。 見大半的土石被鏟走，摩斯拉又發了幾道黏絲，撫平了空洞的地表。

哥吉拉看了一眼金剛，噴了一口氣，巨大的身軀慢慢回過身，沿著原路離開小島。而摩斯拉則是對金剛輕鳴一聲以表致意，接著蟲軀從山壁上往下躍，落在哥吉拉甩過來的長尾上。

體長不到哥吉拉一半大的摩斯拉，攀著哥吉拉的尾巴，搭著便車離開了意外孵化自己的骷髏島。

金剛看著兩獸離開的背影，與黏絲底下盡力掙扎，卻依然脫逃不出的骷髏爬獸，最後原地坐下，休息。

 

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一小段後續，隨興寫，有靈感就更

02

 

摩斯拉小心又俐落地在珊瑚礁背刺上，沿著哥吉拉背脊往上爬，雖說哥吉拉因為身形，所以走在平地總是搖搖晃晃，讓這爬行工作增加不少障礙。總之最後摩斯拉安全抵達肩背處。

轉轉脖子休息一下，陽光照得蟲軀熱熱的，讓她想先這樣待著曬太陽，但在閉眼前下意識往回看，蟲首一愣，發出一聲”闖禍了”的輕喊。

骷髏島的地基本就鬆軟，哥吉拉頭一回登島時已經踩垮不少地方，部分坑洞原是藉由倒塌的樹木半填著。不料哥吉拉再走一回，樹木便斷成數段，土坑也就越裂越開。

更別說哥吉拉一心只想離去，根本沒注意腳下狀況，還認為抬腳踩地越踩越多障礙物很心煩，後來直接邊踢邊行走，就這樣將後段土地的地基整個踹碎。

然後踩出一道地下深溝。

在哥吉拉為平衡而甩來甩去的尾巴後頭，往回看一路走來的痕跡，摩斯拉看見坑洞深處有不少骷髏爬獸遇災，直接被踩死在裡面；但也有部分爬獸藉此竄出，白白的身體直衝兩邊樹林至消失。

這座島到底有多少骷髏爬獸?

聽見摩斯拉的聲音，哥吉拉轉頭要了解情況，卻忘了摩斯拉處在肩背處，轉頭肩膀跟著轉，一樣看不見摩斯拉。  
但也因此瞧見了這一路毀壞的地基。

 

哥吉拉甩甩頭和肩膀，表示拒絕。

「 ──── 」摩斯拉輕吟一聲。

 

哥吉拉抬頭看了眼頭頂炙熱太陽，再想到前方、環繞在島外的暴風。過了一會巨軀才慢慢回過身，一步步慢慢走回半路再走出來，讓摩斯拉從肩膀上沿路吐絲，  
封住坑洞口。

至於那”走”出來的地下深溝，只好將它走完，連到大海，未來應該會變成河流吧。

 

全能 住宅 改(毀) 造(壞) 王

 

END


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

摩斯拉在骷髏島上曬了暖暖的太陽，又在外圍淋了場雷雨後，就趴在哥吉拉背上，看著四周逐漸聚集過來的小小黑船睡著了。  
之後是一道道強勁的水聲將她喚醒的。睜眼時已身處在一座群山圍起的大湖中，四周是潮濕溫暖的水氣，和充滿生命力的翠綠山林。湖泊的源頭是一座對人類來說十分壯觀、由五道瀑布集合而成的大瀑布。  
仔細看瀑布的上頭，已經有人類圍起的防護線。

摩斯拉發出溫柔愉悅的聲音，縱身躍入大湖，往瀑布方向游去。  
爬入藏在瀑布後的洞穴，摩斯拉勘查一番地形後發現，山洞外圍呈現不自然的剝落，水氣也凝結在外圈，並沒有滲透到內部。整個洞穴像是尖刺物打擊岩石而造成，而非自然形成。  
透著岩石顏色而呈淺灰色的水布中間，摩斯拉由裡而外探出的蟲首。沁涼的水按摩著她的後頸，熱熱的陽光灑下，讓湖水保持溫涼。

前方是坐在湖中心休息的哥吉拉，巨軀讓水位上升不少，水還差點淹進洞穴。  
珊瑚礁長尾在水中有如水蛇般擺動著，讓湖水泡起來更加涼爽。  
摩斯拉發出如輕笑般的長吟。  
哥吉拉回頭看向摩斯拉，一臉疑惑。正想問緣由，甫張巨口，便貌似察覺到什麼地望向西方，原本放鬆地身軀緊繃起來，刷地一聲便站起身。  
摩斯拉也感覺到了，有股不祥之氣從西方蔓延開來，這股氣息還讓泰坦巨獸們熟悉地厭惡。

防護線上的人類察覺到了怪獸之王、后的異樣，腳步混亂地發出電磁波聯繫著西方的同伴。

泰坦巨獸對視一眼，哥吉拉便轉身緩步離開湖泊，往西方而去。摩斯拉則是鑽回哥吉拉準備的洞穴，靜待蛻變之日。

 

TURE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真心完結
> 
> 第三集快上映啊!


End file.
